My Last Breath
by Dawnstep
Summary: "He was amused. So, dying, was he? His day just kept getting worse and worse." A simple AkuRoku songfiction to My Last Breath by Evanescence.


[AN: Hi all c: In case anyone's wondering, I'm definitely still writing Fleeting and all my other stories- but for a little while, I'm taking a break to soak in the end of school (whooo!) and I'll probably just be writing songfics and oneshots for a while. Maybe some drabbles, but meh. Anywho, this is an AkuRoku songfic to My Last Breath by Evanescence. It's a really pretty song and I feel it fits the situation for these two very well. This is the first songfic I've ever posted, so… please enjoy. ^.^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Sora, any other characters I mentioned, or the song. They belong respectively to Square Enix/Disney and Evanescence. Thank you.]

_[*Spoilers for Days*]_

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

This was somewhat disillusioning.

Perhaps he was just jaded, but he'd assumed it would… well, he'd assumed it would hurt. But this… it was as though he were merely falling asleep.

Although his chest ached. Yes, his chest hurt, somewhere close to the center.

He was amused. So, dying, was he? His day just kept getting worse and worse.

…Oh, _no. _This _wasn't _helping.

Tears dripped onto his black coat. The boy's eyes were swimming; he knelt over the older teen, trying to do something.

Axel swallowed hard.

_Lord, _but he looked like…

No. Roxas had no place in the world anymore. He had to remember that.

He was gone, gone, gone. Once more a fragment of memory tucked safely inside the punk kid now crying over a dying man.

_I'm almost there, Roxy, _he thought. _Just a little… farther…_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here, tonight. _

Words flitted through the air. To be honest, he wasn't paying that close of attention.

His own deathbed, and all he could think of was Roxas.

Blond hair, blue eyes. Light, always light. Not to tan, or pale, or tall, or short, or thick, or thin… but definitely too cute.

He smiled a dead man's smile and looked up at Sora.

"I wanted to see Roxas," he said, clearly, not hesitating.

"He was the only one who made me feel like I had… a heart."

A heart.

Heart.

Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts.

_Oh._

So that was Roxas' true power. It wasn't truly his additions to the heart-shaped moon that gave humanity, but rather he himself. If you took the time to love Roxas, to get to know him, to laugh with him… somewhere along the way, something warm arrived in your chest. _That _was the way to wholeness… and hearts.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree_

_(Come find me)_

The Organization was blind. They hid away in their white wasteland, sealing themselves away and unknowingly locking away their dream.

Demyx and Xigbar, he decided, were closest to hearts. And maybe Luxord. At least they took time to laugh.

But none of Organization XII, save himself, he supposed, really took time to… live. To laugh, and cry, and care, and love, and have… _fun. _Because without those essential things, you were nothing- a nobody, or perhaps a Nobody.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here, tonight._

Hmmm… there he was.

A shadow of him, beside Sora. Crying.

But were they greetings, or dripping sorrows?

"…I'm sorry."

It was out of context, but Roxas smiled through his tears and nodded. His arms were open, welcoming.

_I'm almost ready, love, _Axel thought at him.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth…_

_No one's there._

_Say good night_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black…_

Roxas flickered for a moment, gently fading. He was a welcoming friend, but not just yet.

No, memories needed their time to haunt him, shattered memories and far-off dreams that scattered like splinters as he slipped away to peace and loving arms.

The first day. A walking dead man in a black coat, as they all were. No longer Lea- a new name, and a number. VIII.

_Roxas' _first day. Another zombie. No longer Sora. Number XIII.

Their first day together. Ice cream, a sunset, and the first warm fluttery things in his stomach.

Castle Oblivion. Doing things he shouldn't have been forced to do. His guilt at the palpable relief and joy on Roxas' face when he alone returned home.

Her disappearance. Roxas' pain and confusion; consoling the blonde with laughter and ice cream.

Her attack. The roiling anger that burst like a dam when she threatened _his Roxas-_

Who… left. And he was alone, and the pain was overwhelming, numbing.

DiZ's fake Twilight Town. Roxas' pale, frail imitation home, a make-believe sandbox to keep him safe.

Their final fight. Their promise. His remorse, Roxas' remembrance, the pain, yet a calm, slightly joking promise. A fragile lullaby that helped him escape the terror of his own life.

And now this.

Was he ready?

Yes. He'd always been ready, really.

_Roxas… I'm waiting._ He smiled.

_(Say good night)_

_Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid)_

_Safe inside myself_

_(Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black)_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

[Whoo! Done! :3 So, what'd you think? Reviews are love, un.]


End file.
